paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zosha
Zosha belongs to Lunar Lex. She is my mail pup OC Simon's trainee. Personality Zosha's still quite a young pup, and she's very energetic and perky. She's rarely seen with a frown. She loves to play with others, deliver, and fly. She also loves to eat, and will eat almost anything that's fed to her, regardless if it'll make her sick. She's friends with a lot of the other trainees. When she's older, she's still pretty playful, but more laid-back than when she was a pup. She also takes her job more seriously. Bio Zosha was born to a pug named Daisy and an unknown father. (she's trying to look for him.) Zosha had a habit of taking things and giving them to other random people. Also, for as long as she could remember, she LOVED planes and flying. She would always jump off the couch in attempt to fly, but always plopped to the ground, sometimes hurting herself. Her mother even saved her from jumping off a tall hill. Little did Zosha know, these interests had an impact on her future. When Zosha got a little older, she wandered toward the lookout and met Simon. He instantly took a liking to the little pug and became her friend. Then, he was called over to do his job. Zosha saw him work and was absolutely amazed at the pup and what he did, so she instantly idolized Simon anlong with being his friend, and snuck out and visited him every now and then. When Zosha revealed her love of flying and giving, Simon asked Zosha if she'd like to be trained at mailing. Zosha, without much hesitation, said yes. So, Zosha tested out the jetpack a bit (it was kind of a wobbly start, but she got used to it) and became really good at using it. She also got trained to deliver the right packages to people (but they used stuffed animals in the training). She got really good at doing both things. So, Simon decided to make Zosha his trainee. Zosha was really happy ever since then, and her mother was proud Zosha finally was doing something she liked and helping people. Zosha is still owned by Daisy's owner, and only comes when needed. She does visit the lookout a lot, too. Appearance Zosha's a skinny fawn pug with a salmon pink nose. She's rather shaggy for a pug, which makes some believe that she has a few other breeds mixed in. She has a tiny tail that curls inward. Big black freckles are very visible on her face. Trivia Tools *Jetpack (for missions where she has to fly across the town to deliver) *Mail bag Vehicle *A grey plane similar to Simon's, only smaller. It has a large trunk in the back for storing packages. Fear(s) *Snakes. Zosha's been afraid of snakes ever since her mother was almost bitten by one trying to protect her from it. Catchphrase(s) *"Zosha will zoom there!" Crush She has a crush on a pup named Castro. Random *She was based off a pug I used to have named Zosha. *Her birthday is June 21st. *She's notably younger than most of the members of the Paw Patrol. *She's a heavy sleeper. Category:Females Category:Trainee